BingoFMA
by Tidoo
Summary: Ficlets du quotidien de quelques militaires, en particulier Roy et Liza suivant les thèmes de la carte de bingo. Spoilers et parfois, kink léger.
1. Chapter 1

_Dans les grands projets ambitieux de ma misérable existence, il y a eu, à un moment d'inadvertance passagère, l'idée de m'inscrire à la communauté Bingo_fr et donc, je me suis plus ou moins engagée à pondre un carton de fics suivant une liste de thèmes passablement abscons. Et comme j'aime les défis, je me suis rajoutée la contrainte d'écrire sur FMA, parce que ça fait super longtemps et quand même, je les aime bien ces persos._

_Comme d'hab, ce sera surtout du Roy/Liza et oui, j'écris encore Liza même si c'est pas canon, parce que je suis butée et j'ai commencé comme ça et je suis bien trop vieille pour changer mes habitudes donc faudra faire avec. Il risque aussi d'y avoir des spoilers et un ou deux textes plus 'matures', parce que ma carte de bingo contient plusieurs kinks, mais promis j'avertirai avant, des fois qu'il trainait encore des âmes sensibles par ici (haha)._

_Voilà, après ce petit moment de monologue passionnant, je vous laisse avec la production du jour. Woot.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thème 1 : Tout le monde pense qu'on couche ensemble (spoilers alert : post manga)<br>**

« Et alors, vous, c'est pour quand ? »

Edward offrit à son voisin un sourire en coin et une œillade explicite mais Roy demeura imperturbable. Il savait très bien de quoi l'avorton parlait. Depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu Father et Wrath, depuis la chute des homonculus et l'accession de Gruman au poste de Furher, tout le monde y était allé de son petit commentaire, alors il avait l'habitude.

Déjà avant en fait, mais c'était plus insidieux, plus discret. C'était des réflexions faites dans son dos, à son insu ou presque.

Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Parce que leur guerre était finie, tout le monde espérait qu'il se lance et lui aussi, qu'il convole et fonde une famille. Et à voir sa précieuse assistante bêtifier devant la fille de Winry, c'était finalement assez logique de penser qu'elle était elle aussi tentée par l'aventure.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment au programme et quand Edward insista à nouveau, Roy le gratifia d'un regard vide, comme s'il ne comprenait pas une seconde le sous-entendu.

« Allez, Mustang, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. Z'êtes plus mon chef, maintenant. »

A ça, Roy ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

« Peut-être, morveux, mais je reste tout de même ton aîné, alors un peu de respect ! »

« Ben justement. Z'êtes plus tout jeune et vous savez, les enfants, c'est fatigant... »

Winry dut sentir qu'il était sur le point d'être indélicat, ou plutôt, qu'il allait se montrer franchement grossier, puisque d'un coup, elle tendit sa fille à Liza et se leva pour avancer vers son charmant mari.

« Edward, tu ne voudrais pas être un ange et nous faire du thé ? »

Rien qu'à son sourire, il était facile de deviner que la question n'en était pas une et l'intéressé comprit où était son intérêt. Grognant lourdement, il se redressa et partit vers la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer, laissant ce bâtard de colonel, euh, de général, seul avec trois superbes blondes, ce qui n'était pas exactement à son goût.

Une fois débarrassée d'Edward, Winry prit sa place et adressa un sourire fautif aux deux militaires.

« Il ne pensait pas à mal, glissa-t-elle discrètement à Roy. »

Celui-ci sourit, sincèrement amusé et acquiesça. Il regarda Liza avec envie et tristesse, comme s'il trouvait magnifique et insupportable le spectacle de son assistante, un bébé dans les bras. Le silence s'étira, seulement coupé par les gazouillis de la petite Sarah et de temps en temps, les soupirs émerveillés de Liza. Elle était radieuse et c'était presque douloureux de la voir ainsi. Soudain Roy se tourna vers la fenêtre, et les yeux dans la vague, murmura :

« Tout le monde pense qu'on couche ensemble. »

La remarque étonna un peu Winry et elle ne put entièrement réprimer un sourire.

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par la réponse et quand il haussa les épaules, elle se retint de rire. Liza avait levé le nez vers eux et semblait elle aussi un peu surprise. Elle s'approcha de son supérieur et lui tendit le bébé qu'il attrapa avec plaisir, lui aussi émerveillé par la petit tête blonde qui babillait contre lui.

« Le problème n'est pas vraiment là, en fait. »

Debout à côté de son supérieur, Liza gardait sa place, sa distance, tout en avouant plus ou moins être sa maîtresse et Winry haussa un sourcil. Elle était bien au courant des lois qui interdisaient les rapports entre supérieurs et subordonnés, mais compte-tenu de leurs sentiments évidents, elle pensait qu'ils auraient fini par trouver une solution. Ses interrogations durent se refléter sur son visage puisque Liza lui sourit en caressant la joue de Sarah, devenant étonnamment proche de Roy et elle murmura :

« Certaines choses méritent d'être protégées plus que tout. »

La jeune mère ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, seulement elle trouvait un peu triste de les voir ainsi obligés de prétendre et s'interdire de partager un bonheur bien mérité. Elle était sur le point de le leur faire remarquer quand Liza ajouta en souriant :

« En plus, tu sais, Winry, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'enfant avec l'équipe que j'ai à gérer. »

Et comme pour prouver son point, elle ébouriffa affectueusement Roy qui se mit bien évidemment à protester comme le pire des gamins capricieux, pour son plus grand amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors, voilà, j'avais commencé un truc bien classique et niais et c'était banal et sans intérêt donc dans une vaine tentative d'originalité, j'ai pris le thème de façon alambiquée, parce que j'aime me compliquer la vie !_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème2 : Handicapé<strong>

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Liza dans son bureau, uniforme impeccable et cheveux coupés de frais, Roy n'avait jamais vu sa place au sein de l'armée comme un handicap. Loin de là. Même dans les pires heures d'Ishbal, il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'être soldat était un avantage à défaut d'être utile ou glorieux. Au moins de cette manière, il savait ce que son pays avait réellement fait et pourquoi. Et rester lui permettait de changer les choses.

Mais là, maintenant qu'elle se présentait, disciplinée, déterminée et distante, pour lui faire son rapport et proposer ses services, il se sentait soudain piégé. Aucun choix n'était satisfaisant. Un peu comme un blessé dont la jambe commence à gangrener. La garder signifiait la mort mais la couper signifiait le handicap à vie.

Sauf qu'abandonner l'armée n'était pas vraiment possible pour lui maintenant. Même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'être soldat, pour sa relation à Liza, était une forme de putrescence dans la plaie ouverte qu'était devenue sa vie depuis qu'il avait obtenue sa place d'Alchimiste d'Etat.  
>Mais renoncer à sa position militaire, même pour elle, lui était totalement interdit. Alors il devait faire un choix et aucune des options n'étaient franchement réjouissantes. Entre garder ses sentiments et les mettre en danger de mort tous les deux ou amputer, trancher tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux et vivre avec ce vide qui le tuerait aussi, il n'y avait pas de bonne solution.<p>

D'un autre côté, s'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, et quelques secondes suffisaient, il avait la réponse. C'était facile. S'il refusait de la prendre à ses côtés, il prenait le risque de la voir avec un autre et ça, très clairement, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Alors le choix fut vite fait. Il tenta, pour la forme, de la dissuader de rester dans l'armée et peut-être ainsi, leur offrir une chance, mais il la connaissait assez savoir qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. Elle voulait être à ses côtés aussi bien dans les moments de paix que dans l'ombre des souillures militaires et il n'avait pas la force de l'en empêcher. Il préférait encore resté handicapé, bancal et tourmenté mais la garder. Et tant pis s'il ne pouvait pas être plus que son supérieur, c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien être du tout.  
><strong><strong><br>****


	3. Chapter 3

_Attention, kink ! Rien de bien méchant, juste des allusions à des pratiques sexuelles entre adultes consentants, mais au cas où, je préfère prévenir. Ca tourne un peu en rond, parce que j'ai pas réussi à accrocher l'affaire comme je le voulais, mais je ne suis pas patiente et comme il m'en reste encore un paquet à pondre, je vais me contenter de cette version étrange. Et vous aussi ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thème 3 : Contrôle mental  amnésie (kink)**

Il avait eu la décence d'attendre d'être seul avec elle avant de poser la question. C'était une maigre consolation, surtout que la porte venait tout juste de se refermer derrière Falman, connu pour son ouïe fine et sa mémoire infaillible, mais, se dit-elle avec un soupir intérieur, il y avait tout de même une chance qu'il n'ait pas fait attention. Ou pas compris ce que leur supérieur suggérait.

Elle-même fit d'ailleurs mine de ne pas saisir et elle continua à classer les documents étalés sur son bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé et jusqu'à ce que Roy ne s'avance vers elle, elle espéra qu'il abandonnerait. Mais non, évidemment, il était bien trop borné pour comprendre qu'il se lançait dans une discussion parfaitement inadaptée. Et donc, avec son habituel sourire en coin, il se pencha vers son assistante et demanda :

« Et si c'était un ordre ? »

Levant enfin le nez, Liza dévisagea son supérieur d'un air vide. Le silence s'étira longuement, chacun essayant de deviner ce que l'autre pensait et finalement, elle murmura d'un ton relativement plat :

« Vous voulez m'ordonner de passer la nuit avec vous ? »

Roy se redressa mais conserva son sourire.

« Pas exactement. Je vous ai demandé ce qui se passerait si je vous donnais l'ordre de passer la nuit avec moi. Après tout, nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez aucune raison de refuser.

- Et pourquoi ça ? »

Il y avait plus qu'une provocation dans sa question et Roy sentit qu'il devait jouer fin s'il voulait garder le contrôle de la situation. Alors, s'installant sur le plateau pour l'obliger à lui accorder toute son attention, il répondit tranquillement :

« Mais parce que vous êtes un bon soldat qui suit les injonctions à la lettre.

- Sauf que dans ce cas précis, l'ordre serait des plus déplacés.

- Peut-être, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous enfreindriez le règlement que pour respecter mes instructions.

- Vos instructions, souffla-t-elle. »

L'espace d'un instant, il crut être allé trop loin. Elle avait baissé les yeux et semblait un peu mal à l'aise, puis comme c'était venu, l'embarras disparut et elle lui fit face sereinement tandis qu'il reprenait :

« Eh bien, oui. Je ne me contenterai pas de vous avoir platement dans mon lit. Il faudrait aussi y mettre de l'enthousiasme ! »

A cette remarque, elle se leva et vint se placer juste devant lui. Il n'espérait pas vraiment qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, il savait même qu'elle n'en ferait rien, pour autant, il fut un peu déçu quand elle croisa les bras et le toisa froidement :

« Je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais puisque nous parlons d'une situation hypothétique, dans le cas où vous me demanderiez, pardon, me donneriez l'ordre de passer la nuit avec vous, je vous trouverai un peu exigeant de vouloir en plus que je sois enthousiaste. Je vous rappelle qu'à chaque fois que j'ai suivi vos instructions contre mon gré, ça a fini en catastrophe, alors n'espérez pas trop. »

Elle eut envie d'aller se rasseoir et reprendre son classement, avec l'idée bien naïve qu'elle l'avait mouché, seulement avant qu'elle n'ait fait un pas, Roy l'attira contre lui, les bras fermement accrochés à ses hanches et il glissa :

« Il y a juste une faille dans votre implacable logique, lieutenant. »

C'était un piège et elle le savait, mais elle se retourna tout de même pour demander d'une voix faussement calme :

« Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? »

Roy resserra encore davantage son emprise et laissant ses doigts jouer à la lisière de sa veste, il répondit avec un sourire charmeur :

« Vous en avez autant envie que moi, donc je ne vois pas en quoi j'en demande trop. »

Malgré elle, Liza leva les yeux sur son supérieur et dans son regard, elle pouvait lire facilement la promesse de ce qui suivrait, entre baisers affamés et étreintes passionnées et pourtant, elle secoua la tête, refusant tout ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner.

« C'est vous, monsieur, qui faites erreur. Tout le monde sait que le colonel Mustang est un habile séducteur et qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, seulement il est aussi un homme intègre qui n'abuserait pas jamais de son pouvoir pour mettre son assistante dans son lit. Par ailleurs, ladite assistante est aussi bien connue pour son caractère explosif et son refus de se lier à autre chose que son travail. »

Elle arborait l'ombre d'un sourire, triomphe modeste de sa victoire indiscutable sur l'homme qui la tenait encore dans ses bras et qui refusait manifestement de s'avouer vaincu. Il l'avait eue en son contrôle et il voulait la garder.

« Donc je peux en conclure que ce n'est pas en tant que supérieur que je dois vous faire cette demande… »

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus la lui faire en tant que simple civil, puisque, quoi qu'il fasse, il était militaire, un chien de l'armée, un alchimiste d'État obligé de servir son pays et son président bien avant ses propres désirs. Pour autant, l'idée était plaisante et un bref instant, ils se laissèrent l'un et l'autre bercer par l'éventualité d'une ouverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande d'un ton presque badin :

« Et je peux savoir d'où vous est venue une idée pareille ? »

Elle aurait sans doute dû faire l'effort de se dégager et reprendre sa place, seulement elle n'avait pas plus envie que lui de se séparer et elle resta contre lui alors qu'il réfléchissait, un peu trop longtemps d'ailleurs, et elle ne fit un pas en arrière que lorsqu'il répliqua :

« Curiosité ? »

Roy sentit qu'il avait fait une erreur quand il la vit s'échapper et il fut tenté de la retenir, seulement il était conscient du risque et se contenta de la regarder reprendre son classement silencieusement. Il attendit un peu, pour voir si elle s'expliquait, mais comme les minutes passaient sans qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il s'assit au bord de son bureau et le nez en l'air, il murmura :

« Je me demandais ce que ce serait de vous avoir en mon pouvoir, entièrement abandonnée...

- Probablement la même chose que la dernière fois, coupa-t-elle froidement. À moins bien sûr que votre mémoire ne vous fasse défaut. »

Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses papiers mais Roy devinait qu'elle était troublée rien qu'à sa voix. Du coup, il tendit la main vers elle et de deux doigts sous le menton, il la força à lui faire face. L'émotion qui brillait dans son regard n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il espérait et il comprit enfin sa maladresse quand elle souffla :

« L'expérience était-elle à ce point détestable pour que vous l'ayez oubliée ? »

Il se figea et dut user toute sa volonté pour refréner le sourire qui menaçait de lui éclairer le visage.

« En fait, je crois plutôt souffrir d'une curieuse forme d'amnésie déformant la réalité, parce que si mes souvenirs sont exactes, il faudrait un contrôle bien au-delà de tout ce dont je suis capable pour accepter de m'en passer. »

Liza ne put retenir son sourire et elle détourna les yeux en répondant :

« Alors heureusement que nous sommes deux à avoir développé notre contrôle mental sur nous-même. Ça évite bien des complications. »

Puis elle inspira longuement, ferma les paupières avant de les rouvrir, plus calme, et de suggérer à son supérieur de reprendre sa place pour finir son propre classement, ce qu'il accepta de mauvaise grâce. Le sujet fut enterré jusqu'au moment où il se leva pour partir, et là, à nouveau, il glissa :

« Vous êtes sur que vous ne pourriez pas oublié le contrôle juste pour ce soir ? »

Liza resserra les pans de manteau sur son ventre, comme pour se protéger et secoua la tête.

« Et comment ferions-nous pour les autres soirs ? Il faudrait à nouveau prétendre que rien ne s'est jamais passé ? »

Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et la guida jusqu'à sa voiture d'un air parfaitement tranquille.

« Mais non, ma chère, nous allons simplement être victimes d'une amnésie passagère. Et n'essayez même pas de protester, c'est un ordre. »

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les sourcils et répliqua :

« Et de quel droit me donnez-vous des ordres ? »


	4. Chapter 4

_Honnêtement, ce thème ne m'inspirait pas. Et je suis pas sûre de l'avoir très bien compris, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Dans ma tête, le côté semi-AU c'était de respecter la trame générale, avec juste un truc différent. Ici, j'ai plus ou moins supprimer l'alchimie de Roy, même si c'est pas forcément flagrant. Et aussi, j'ai honteusement réutilisé la ligne directrice de Régulier, qui est à mon sens, ce qui correspond le mieux à un semi-AU. _

_Et aussi, plus qu'un et j'aurai fini ma première ligne. Woot for me!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thème 4 : Semi-AU<br>**

C'était étrange de se retrouver dans ce sous-terrain mal éclairé et humide avec lui, à la veille d'une tentative de coup d'État, d'autant plus qu'elle faisait partie des insurgés. Si on lui avait dit, quand elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle n'avait guère plus qu'une douzaine d'années et qu'elle ne le considérait guère comme plus que l'étudiant préféré de son père, qu'elle allait finir sa vie de la sorte, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Encore qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'elle l'aurait suivi dans son entreprise, quelle qu'elle fût tant il était devenu plus qu'un simple élève pour elle. En fait, ce qui l'étonnait vraiment, c'était qu'il se soit lancé dans une action pareille.

Trahir le président, fomenter un coup d'Etat et tout faire pour renverser le pouvoir en place, c'était assez difficile à croire quand on connaissait son attachement à son pays et pourtant, Roy avait bel et bien organisé cette révolte contre le chef des armées, leur supérieur, celui qu'ils étaient tous supposés servir et qui, si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ne serait plus dans quelques heures. Un attentat était prévu contre le train devant le ramener en ville et Mustang devait profiter de la panique de cette attaque pour lancer sa propre offensive contre le Quartier Général.

En attendant, lui et ses hommes restaient planqués en sous-sol pour ne pas se faire prendre trop tôt par les alliés du généralissime et plus le temps passait, plus la tension devenait palpable, en particulier dans l'espace réduit où le noyau de l'équipe était enfermée.

Liza démonta encore une fois son fusil et vérifia, encore une fois, que le mécanisme était parfaitement huilé. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec ses armes. Tout devait être prêt pour le moment où ils passeraient à l'assaut. Fuery enroulait et déroulait ses câbles pour s'assurer qu'il en aurait assez pour pirater les principales lignes de téléphone, Breda comptait ses munitions et les classait avec une maniaquerie excessive et même le calme Falman relisait encore et encore l'itinéraire qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Soudain, Liza sentit le regard du colonel dans son dos et ne put retenir un sourire en l'entendant claquer des doigts derrière elle. C'était un geste absurde et insignifiant, mais dès qu'il était nerveux, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Alors reposant doucement sa carabine contre sa chaise, elle se redressa et fit quelques pas allant d'un mur à l'autre et sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour prendre un peu l'air.

Elle n'eut même pas à faire un geste en direction de son supérieur pour qu'il comprenne le message et sous les sourires entendus de ses subordonnés, le colonel quitta à son tour la planque pour rejoindre son adjointe dans un détour des sous-terrains et lui parler en toute tranquillité. Leur relation privilégiée n'était un secret pour personne et même s'ils n'étaient pas exactement les amants que beaucoup supposaient, ils étaient tout de même bien plus proches qu'ils ne devraient compte tenu de leur rapport professionnel. Seulement avec le passé commun qu'ils avaient, il était difficile de jouer les indifférents. Surtout maintenant.

Si encore ce qui les liait pouvait se résumer à quelques souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence auxquels étaient venus s'ajouter les cauchemars de la guerre et des années de travail commun, peut-être qu'ils auraient réussi à prétendre correctement. Malheureusement, ce qu'ils partageaient avait toujours été bien plus que des espiègleries de jeunesse. Leurs sentiments avaient grandi avec eux et ce soir, à la veille d'une bataille qui devait probablement changer leur vie, ils n'avaient plus envie de faire semblant ni de garder leurs distances. C'était le moment où jamais de tomber les masques.

L'endroit n'était pas idéal, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, ils manquaient cruellement d'intimité et pourtant, Roy posa la main sur le ventre de Liza et il sourit en pensant à l'avenir qui se préparait sous ses doigts. Il voulait être honnête avec elle, au moins une fois, avant de lancer dans la bataille.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses auraient dû tourner entre eux et malgré tout, leur enfant était là, en cours de préparation et il rendait leur mission encore plus délicate et dangereuse. Risquer la vie de Liza était déjà épouvantable en temps normal mais depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, il avait tout essayé pour la dissuader de participer aux combats. Sauf que têtue comme elle l'était, rien n'avait pu la convaincre de se tenir à l'écart et le colonel ne fut pas naïf au point de retenter une nouvelle fois de l'empêcher de l'accompagner.

À la place, il se contenta de l'attirer contre lui et enfouissant le visage dans ses cheveux, il murmura :

« Promets-moi de faire attention. »

Il y avait un désespoir dans sa voix qui la fit frissonner et avec un calme qu'elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment, elle essaya de le rassurer.

« Tout se passera bien, Roy. Ça fait des mois que tu travailles sur ton plan et Grumman a tout prévu aussi de son côté, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour rien.

- Ce n'est pas rien, remarqua-t-il vivement, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu !

- Je le sais bien. Alors prends-en soin et ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. »

D'un air boudeur, il voulut lui faire remarquer qu'il ne parlait pas de sa vie dans ce sens-là mais il comprit à son sourire qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à le provoquer.

« Je serai aussi prudent que possible, jura-t-il dans un souffle. Mais n'oublie pas toi non plus que tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi.

- Je sais. J'ai une vie à protéger. »

Son sourire était sincère, un brin ironique peut-être et Roy soupira.

« J'espère que tu ne penses pas à la mienne en disant ça. »

Battant des cils avec innocence, Liza se mit à rire quand il bougonna, puis elle lui prit la main et l'attira un peu plus loin dans le sous-terrain où elle l'embrassa avec enthousiasme avant de repartir vers la salle de veille en lui conseillant de dormir un peu.

« Parce que tu crois qu'après ça j'ai envie de dormir ? »

La jeune femme se mit à rire et juste avant de passer la porte, elle glissa :

« Reste en vie et je te promets de t'occuper pour toutes les prochaines nuits que tu auras. »

Avec un sourire un peu trop confiant, elle rejoignit le reste de l'équipe qui la dévisagea un moment tandis qu'elle reprenait l'inspection de son arme et elle fit mine de ne pas entendre les commentaires de Breda sur les humeurs changeantes des parturientes ou les ricanements de Fuery et Falman devant la mine déconfite de leur supérieur qui devait bien être le seul à croire encore que leur secret n'était pas connu de tous.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà, avec ça, j'ai fini. Ma première ligne seulement, je sais, mais c'est déjà pas mal ! Peut-être que j'en ferai une deuxième, mais je ne suis sûre de rien, donc on va dire que c'est fini pour ce recueil là. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ces petites histoires sans queue ni tête et doubles kudos pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. J'adore avoir des retours (oui, c'est original, je sais ^^)_

* * *

><p><strong>Thème 5 : Fiançailles<strong>

Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Il revenait d'un enterrement et l'émotion était trop forte, la surprise trop violente pour qu'il se soucie de plus que ce qu'il avait sous le nez. Toutes les recherches de son maître, tout ce qu'il avait rêvé d'apprendre, de savoir, de posséder, gravé à jamais sur la peau douce et crémeuse de Liza, c'était un peu trop pour qu'il réfléchisse convenablement. Il s'était contenté de prendre ce qui lui était proposé en s'efforçant d'éviter les arrières-pensées.

Après, bien après, il avait commencé à réaliser qu'il y avait plus dans ce tatouage qu'un lègue de mauvais goût qui condamnait une innocente à une vie de réclusion. Il était passé par plusieurs étapes, d'abord la fascination bien sûr, parce que ce cercle et ces indications représentaient tellement à ses yeux, en particulier sur ce dos gracile qu'il ne se lassa pas d'observer. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'écœurement de voir une enfant (car oui, à l'époque il s'efforçait de ne la voir que comme une enfant, c'était plus simple ainsi, même si ce n'était pas très efficace) utilisée de cette manière. Encore après, il y eut la honte, d'avoir profité d'elle, de l'avoir traitée finalement avec aussi peu de respect que son père en ne s'intéressant qu'à ce tatouage et pas à la personne qui le portait ni à ce qu'elle éprouvait de se dévoiler devant lui.

Puis, quand elle le supplia de le détruite, il y vit le fardeau, l'immonde responsabilité qui l'écrasait et il comprit que ce tatouage était avant tout un joug perpétuel qui l'entravait, la liant pour toujours à son passé et à un homme qui n'avait jamais été plus qu'un étranger pour sa propre fille. Et enfin, des années plus tard, alors qu'il s'émerveillait de l'avoir enfin dans son lit, il comprit ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière cette marque atroce.

Les cheveux défaits qui lui couvraient le front et les épaules, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, Liza dormait tranquillement, ignorante du regard de Roy qui l'observait avec révérence. Du bout des doigts, il parcourut le cercle ornant son dos et posa les lèvres sur son épaule meurtrie, là où il l'avait brûlée le plus profondément.

Il lui avait fallu près de dix ans pour percer le vrai sens que son maître avait mis derrière ce cercle mais maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait que sourire, à la fois ravi de ce qu'il lui avait été donné et déçu par les méthodes stupides des alchimistes pour communiquer.

Berthold Hawkeye n'avait pas choisi d'utiliser sa fille pour l'humilier ou lui imposer un poids de plus. Il avait juste pressenti que ses liens avec son apprenti iraient croissant et il lui avait fait don de la seule chose qu'il possédait, ses recherches. C'était à la fois une bien maigre dote et en même temps un cadeau somptueux bien qu'un peu imposant. Et avant de mourir, il s'était juste assuré que Roy serait bien capable de l'accepter pour ce qu'il était. Un symbole très clair de leur union, à jamais marqué dans la chair de Liza. La trace de leurs fiançailles et la promesse d'un avenir commun où ils ne formeraient plus qu'un, suivant le principe de base de l'alchimie.


End file.
